1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and more particularly, to a display apparatus having substantially reduced distortion of images displayed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display is widely used as an alternative to a cathode ray tube in an image display device. The liquid crystal display includes two substrates spaced apart from each other at a predetermined distance and having liquid crystals disposed therebetween. In the liquid crystal display, an electric field is applied to the liquid crystals to control an intensity of an electric field between the two substrates to adjust an amount of light passing therethrough, thereby displaying a desired image.
A size of the liquid crystal display must be increased to display an increased amount of image information. However, as the size of the liquid crystal display increases, images displayed thereon are distorted at different viewing angles.